Mío
by Ambitious Witch
Summary: No iba a vencerla, no esa niña. Ella era la futura reina, su esposa, la madre de sus hijos. "Mío", pensó aferrándose a su espalda, "eres mío". Respuesta al desafío de Nocheinvierno13.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Martin.**

**Este fic es parte de un desafío pedido por Nochedeinvierno13 en el foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Mío<em>**

**_by _**

**_Ambitious Witch_**

* * *

><p>Supo que el comienzo del fin sería aquel día. El día en que las risas murieron y todos miraron fijamente a la joven con la corona de rosas azules en el regazo.<p>

Ella había estado tan feliz al verlo triunfar, aunque no era ninguna sorpresa; lo había notado malhumorado, frustrado por el hecho de que su padre apareciera en el torneo. Aerys la atemorizaba, cada día parecía más desconfiado, y a veces con razón, a la pobre reina Rhaella la había dejado de Desembarco del Rey, con el pequeño príncipe, su suegra de seguro agradeció esos días de paz lejos de su esposo loco.

Era cierto que Rhaegar temía por el reino, su padre se volvía más paranoico, más arrogante, y más extraño a medida que pasaban los días. Una vez incluso llegó a querer levantarle la mano a Elia por su estado luego del nacimiento de Rhaenys, pero su esposo se plantó frente a él antes de que pudiera hacerle algo. El príncipe siempre decía que debía mantener a sus damas muy cerca en ese lugar, sobre todo cuando Aerys estaba presente.

Sí sus diez damas estaban con ella en ese momento, cuando su marido pasó de largo, y ni siquiera la miró, Ashara le apretó la mano, mientras intentaba que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos oscuros. No iba a llorar. Era una Martell. Era su futura reina. No importaba un premio en un tonto torneo.

Por la noche, sus doncellas le pusieron un vestido blanco que contrarrestaba con su piel olivácea. Se miró en el espejo. Estaba pálida, el nacimiento de su pequeño Aegon la había dejado medio muerta. No había la típica belleza de Dorne en Elia, sólo el cansancio de Desembarco del Rey.

Durante el banquete, Rhaegar tocó una canción, todas las damas de la sala lo miraban embelesadas, pero había una a quien Elia no perdía de vista. La doncella lobo, ataviada con una túnica azul celeste, miraba al príncipe y parecía estar a punto de llorar, cosa que hizo, para sorpresa de algunos y la burla de su hermano mayor, aquel hombretón de veinte años. La loba derramó una copa de vino sobre su cabeza, mostrando que ni un momento de sensibilidad podían quitarle su indomable actitud.

Ashara se quedó peinándola hasta más tarde, ambas sin hablar. A veces quería odiarla, quería envidiar esa sublime belleza que poseía. Su dama de compañía poseía un largo y lustroso cabello negro, piel de porcelana y ojos violeta. Era hermosa, demasiado. Elia parecía una cocinera a su lado, con su pelo negro que no era ni rizado ni liso, su nariz demasiado grande y su figura alta y desgarbada. Ashara pasaba el cepillo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo y apoyó consoladoramente las manos en los hombros desnudos de su señora.

―Sólo es una chiquilla del Norte. Él la ama a usted, mi señora. Estoy segura.

Elia se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y miró fijamente a la joven Dayne, que la abrazó, y le aseguró nuevamente que lo del torneo fue sólo una tontería. La princesa se quedó quieta en el abrazo. Quería llorar, pero no podía, no debía. En lugar de eso, se deshizo suavemente del abrazo y sintió los labios de Ashara tocando los suyos, ella quería transmitirle su confianza.

Cuando la joven la dejó, Elia se quedó paseando en el cuarto en camisón. La imagen de las rosas azules y las lágrimas de Lyanna Stark atormentaban su mente. Recordó a su pequeño hijo Aegon, a quien había dejado en Desembarco del Rey con sólo un mes de nacido, a cargo de esas horribles niñeras, ella era una buena esposa, una buena madre. ¿Qué más quería él?

Se lo hubiera preguntado cuando entró, pero al ver su expresión supo que algo había pasado. Rhaegar estaba con una expresión más sombría de lo normal, y miraba a su esposa como si estuviera viendo el fantasma de una tragedia.

― ¿Mi señor?

El dragón no dijo nada, la tomó de la cintura y la besó con desesperación. Elia sabía lo que trataba de hacer. Quería olvidar las profecías, quería olvidar a su padre loco que pronto acabaría con todo, quería olvidarse de Lyanna Stark, y la princesa estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarlo.

_Mío._ Pensaba aferrándose a su espalda con furia. _Eres mío._

* * *

><p>Al otro día, cuando todos los grandes señores partían de Harrenhal, la atmósfera feliz de los primeros días se había esfumado, una tensión horrible persistía. Elia estaba acompañada por sus damas mientras esperaba que su marido y su suegro terminaran los asuntos y partieran nuevamente a la capital, pero entre todas las personas, aliados, vecinos de tierras que venían a saludarlos, ella se centró en la muchacha de belleza pálida.<p>

―Lady Stark― dijo con una sonrisa agria―. ¿Quiere acompañarme un momento?

La aludida se sonrojó.

―Desde luego, Alteza.

Elia levantó el brazo para que sus damas se quedaran y enroscó su brazo en el de la chica. Lyanna era delgada como un palillo, incluso más que ella, que había quedado algo gruesa después de los embarazos, aunque nunca había sido tan corpulenta como su madre, ni tan bella. Al ver a Lyanna Stark sólo veía una niña.

―Supongo que volverá a su amada Invernalia― comentó mientras caminaban, la loba bajó la cabeza.

―Me quedaré en Bastión de Tormentas unos meses, quieren que pase tiempo con Robert antes de la boda.

―Oh, claro. El joven Baratheon, ¿verdad? Un chico encantador. ―Elia recordaba al hombre de veinte años que había acabado borracho en medio del festín la noche anterior. Le había dado risa. Lyanna hizo una mueca―. Yo también fui a Desembarco del Rey antes de mi matrimonio, es mejor que no conocerse.

_¿Por qué digo esto?_, pensó con contrariedad. _Ella no merece consuelo mío._

―Robert no es como el príncipe Rhaegar.

Ese comentario hizo que se detuviera en seco. El rostro de Elia se endureció.

― ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

_No es más que una niña. Una chiquilla que no sabe lo que es una verdadera mujer._

La pequeña Stark no pareció verla, era cómo sí estuviera viendo a su esposo frente a ella.

―No parece el tipo de hombre que se acueste con cada cosa que camina.

El comentario parecía estar formulado para hacerla reír, pero no lo hizo, reanudó la marcha, y su voz se pareció por un momento a la de su hermano Oberyn, un siseo peligroso de serpiente.

―Espero que le haya agradecido su coronación en el torneo.

―Oh, sí. Su Alteza no tendría que haberlo hecho.

_No, no debió. Tú no eres nadie. Eres la hija menor de un señor y estás prometida con otro. Yo nací princesa. Yo seré reina._

Elia se paró enfrente de la muchacha y le dijo con voz filosa:

―Tal vez piensas, lady Stark, que en realidad fuiste tomada en cuenta por él a causa de eso. Pero en realidad sueñas en vano. Rhaegar no es un hombre normal, y nadie podrá entenderlo jamás. No es un príncipe encantador, es un ser demasiado oscuro y ligado al pasado y al futuro como para que alguien del presente lo entienda.

Lyanna se escandalizo y el rubor de furia y vergüenza le llegó a las orejas.

―Le juro, mi señora, que yo nunca…

La princesa levantó la mano para acallarla.

―No me importa que te haya considerado bella. Sí quieres escapar de tu matrimonio, no lo harás a través de él.

― ¡Usted no tiene derecho! ―explotó la chica Stark―. Yo no soy esa clase de mujer.

―No sé qué clase de mujer eres, lady Stark ―siseó Elia acercando a ella con aire amenazador. ―Pero no intentes poseer su corazón. Porque es _mío. _Sólo mío.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>** Bueno, antes de que dejen un review. Quiero decir que Elia es un personaje difícil de caracterizar. Es alguien invisible que sólo es relatado desde el punto de vista de otras personas, además, aunque la mayoría de las personas dicen que ella era gentil era y todo eso (cosa que es ambigua a mi parecer, recordemos a Sansa en "la cortesía es la armadura de una dama"), no significa que fuera una mujercita sin carácter, como algunos la pintan, para hacer a Lyanna la loba súper-excitante. Ojo, que me encanta Lyanna, pero tampoco para despreciar a Elia, ni viceversa. Yo creo que, siendo, hermana de quien era, ella no era ninguna inofensiva, y sólo porque era débil de salud no quiere decir que lo fuera de carácter. En este fic quise hacer lo que hace Martin, mostrar el lado gris de las cosas, una pasividad a Rhaegar. Después de todo, podría haberle tocado un esposo peor (coff, coff, Robert). ****En la portada usé a mi idola en el canto, la gran María Callas como imagen porque me pareció que cuadraba un poco con la descripción de ella, además de que ambas pasaron por una situación similar.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
